A Meeting No One Foresaw
by Jewel08
Summary: In the Oracle of Ages manga, Link meets Sir Raven, his ancestor. When he was injured protecting Link, the Triforce sends the two to the even more distant past, where a Hero greater than all others was fighting a battle to determine Hyrule's future.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: In case you guys didn't know, I have never played Oracle of Seasons/Oracle of Ages. I have only read the mangas for both of them, and it is something in the mangas that inspired this fic. In the manga for Oracle of Ages, there is a character called Sir Raven, who turns out to be Link's ancestor. Well, he looks eerily like the Hero of Time in the manga, so this is where my idea sprang into existence.**

 **What if both Raven and Link are transported back in time to meet their common ancestor the Hero of Time?**

 **So I hope you guys enjoy. Also, this takes place after Raven has been shot with an arrow trying to protect Link.**

Chapter One

Raven let out a cry of pain as the arrow lodged itself in his shoulder. Link's eyes widened, and he let out a shout of his own; he hadn't even seen that archer! But still, Raven was his ancestor; Link should be making sure that nothing happens to him, not the other way around!

The older knight went down on one knee, crimson blood flowing down his back and right arm, staining the light green fabric. Link rushed over, his thoughts a jumbled mess, and that's when something strange happened. The Triforce, you see, was an artifact that wasn't well-known; there wasn't a lot known about it and what it could do. Besides grant wishes when it was whole, of course.

Link's panic, as well as his desire for Raven to be okay, not just for his own existence but because he genuinely _liked_ Raven, made the Triforce on his hand react. It sensed Link's distress and decided to bring Link and Raven to the one person who could help both of them in all the ways they needed.

The Hero of Time.

There was a flash of light, and when it faded, both Link and Raven were gone from Labrynna.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Both green-clad knights gaped at their surroundings; they weren't in Labrynna or Holodrum, and even Raven, who had traveled to various places all over, didn't recognize where they were.

It was a large, green field, with dirt paths leading off to different directions. There was a ranch a ways off to their left, a ruined town straight ahead, and way off to their right, beyond a small bridge over a river, were stairs that led somewhere neither of them could see. However, Link didn't look at their surroundings long, since he remembered that Raven was injured.

With a small cry, Link tried his best to stop the bleeding, but he wasn't trained to heal wounds like this.

"Don't pull the arrow out," Raven said past gritted teeth. "I'll just lose blood faster."

"But what do I do, then?" Link asked, trying not to full-out panic again. "I don't have any medicine, or bandages!"

Before Raven could reply, there was a sound that made both of them relax in relief. It was the sound of horse hooves.

A whinny rang through the air, and over the hill behind them came the most gorgeous horse Link and Raven had ever seen. Her coat was red, with four white socks, a white mane and tail, and a black muzzle. Her dark eyes were bright and intelligent, and there was no halter or reins. But what caught their attention once they got over the shock of seeing the mare was her rider.

He was Hylian, as both could see his pointed ears, but the strange thing was that Raven and the unknown Hylian looked nearly identical. Same hair, down to the style and shade of color, the same face shape, and the same eyes. Raven had no cap, their gauntlets were different, and Raven had the lighter green, short cloak, but they could easily pass as brothers!

The stranger drew his horse beside Link and Raven, eyes concerned and mouth set in a worried line. "Woah there, Epona," he murmured, patting the mare's neck. Once Epona came to a full stop, hoof stamping on the ground, he dismounted.

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling beside Raven and casting a critical eye over the other man's wounds.

"He-he was protecting me," Link stuttered, unable to meet the stranger's gaze. "I-it was my fault. Raven shoved me out of the way and he got hit instead."

The stranger only nodded, reaching into a pouch at his belt and removing a bottle of red liquid and a fairy. The fairy was handed over to Link. "I'll remove the arrow," he said, "once I do, let the fairy out of the bottle. It'll heal the wound. Afterwards, Raven, you'll need to drink this red potion."

Raven nodded his understanding, preparing himself for the pain that yanking the arrow out would cause. The stranger pulled it out with a firm, strong jerk, not giving his patient any warning. As a lot more blood started pouring down Raven's clothes, Link released the fairy. The pink, graceful creature flew around Raven in a spiral, sprinkling its pink dust on him as it went, until it finally just disappeared. Raven gratefully took the red potion and drained it in two gulps.

"Thank you, stranger," Raven said. "I don't know how to repay you."

The other man shook his head. "You don't need to worry about it. Now," he continued, standing up and dusting off his tunic and whit trousers, "my name is Link, the Hero of Time. Who are you two and what brings you to what's left of Hyrule?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Does a girl need to shout it out that she has a new story? Ah well, at least there's ONE Fav and two Follows. I'll still end up publishing more chapters, even if you guys don't review. Pretty please throw me a bone?**

Chapter Two

Link and Raven could not help but gasp, both staring with wide eyes at the most famous hero in all of history! Said Hero raised an eyebrow as Link stuttered, "Y-you're the... Hero of Time?!"

"Yes..." the other Link replied slowly, one of his eyebrows lifting in confusion and inquiry.

Raven recovered from his own shock and gave a bow. "I'm honored to meet such a hero," he said honestly. I am Raven, a wandering knight, and this is Link," gesturing to the youngest of the group. "And... did you say this is Hyrule? what happened to it?" Despite how legendary the Hero of Time was, even in Raven's day there was precious little known about him.

The other blond eyebrow rose. "You don't know? Yet both of you are Hylians..."

"We're from the future," Link blurted out. "And..." But Link fell silent when Raven gave him a look. Raven didn't want to overload the Hero of Time with too much information at once, especially since it included his time-traveling descendants.

The Hero of Time's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Then how did the two of you manage to get here?"

Raven tensed. No matter how good he himself was, he didn't think he could beat the Hero of Time. The warrior's hand was tense, ready to draw his sword at any moment.

Link again told a short version of everything that had happened to them since Veran possessing Nayru, the Oracle of Ages. At least, up until Raven got shot and they both somehow found themselves here.

The Hero of Time was silent, until Epona whinnied and nuzzled her rider, drawing a laugh out of him. He rubbed her muzzle as his expression became serious again.

"So... you truly don't know how you appeared here? Or why?"

"No, sir," Raven said. The Hero of Time blinked, then shook his head. "You don't have to call me sir. I'd say just call me Link, but..." here the Hero's lips turned up, "that might get a little confusing."

Link stepped back as the Hero of Time got on one knee, peering into Link's eyes, as if he was searching for something. Obviously, he found it, as the Hero smiled and stood back up. He turned and got back on Epona, extending a hand for Link to take. The boy took it and was pulled up behind the Hero of Time, grabbing hold of the older man's waist so that he didn't fall off. Epona was much larger than Puini, after all.

Raven would have to walk but thankfully not for long, and the knight said that he didn't mind. "Lon Lon Ranch is just over there," the Hero of Time said, gesturing over to the left. "It's still recovering from Ingo's bad treatment, but Malon should be able to spare one horse and some tack."

Epona set off at a slower pace than she normally would with only her Link in the saddle, but she could tell that the young colt on her back wasn't used to being so high off the ground. Eventually, the young boy grew comfortable enough to lean back and talk with Raven while in the saddle.

"What troubles befell Hyrule?" Raven asked. Link leaned a little to the right to better look at the Hero of Time's face. The Hero's face tensed, as did the hand holding onto the saddle horn.

"It started seven years ago. I had lived as one of the Kokiri, the forest children, since before I could crawl, and I had been having strange nightmares for months. Nightmares, I learned later, of Princess Zelda and Impa fleeing Hyrule Castle, pursued by the King of the Gerudo, Ganondorf." Shivers ran down Raven and Link's spines at the name, though they didn't know why.

"Then the Forest Guardian, the Great Deku Tree, was cursed by Ganondorf and died, but not before telling me to meet with Hyrule's Princess and show her a Sacred Stone. I met with Zelda, who told me she'd been having prophetic nightmares as well, of what would happen to Hyrule. She sent me to gather the other two Sacred Stones, but when I had and returned to the castle, she and Impa fled.

"Those stones I gathered were needed to move an enchanted door in the Temple of Time, which is the entrance to the Sacred Realm. However, behind the door was a smaller room that contained the sword that now rests on my back. The Master Sword."

Link and Raven were once again shocked. The Master Sword hadn't been seen at all in Hyrule _since_ the Hero of Time! Most thought it lost!

"I was only 10 at the time..." the Hero of Time mused. Link jerked. Even he was older than that! "When I pulled the Master Sword, I was too young to wield its power. So it sealed me in the Sacred Realm in sleep for seven years. I've only been awake for around six months now, maybe longer."

Raven looked at their ancestor. He certainly didn't act like he was only 17. Then again, he was trying to save the entire land of Hyrule.

Epona came to a complete stop as the Hero of Time shut his eyes. "It's my fault Hyrule's in this state. The Master Sword was the final key to the Sacred Realm, which Ganondorf desperately sought. With the sword drawn and me asleep, Ganondorf had free access to it. Apparently, whatever Rauru can do is limited since his physical body died long ago..."

"Why did he seek the Sacred Realm?" Raven asked, curious. "What was so important about it?"

"It held the Triforce," the Hero of Time said. The Triforce symbol on Link's hand pulsed, glowing as brightly as the sun. An answering glow came from the Hero of Time's left hand, which went unnoticed by Link and Raven. "That is what Ganondorf still wants so badly. He's got one part of it, so now he's probably looking for the other two."

Raven nodded in understanding. That did make sense, even though neither he nor Link had ever encountered this Ganondorf. If Ganondorf, after all, had gotten a hold of the whole Triforce, there would've been no chance of reclaiming Hyrule.

"Princess Zelda hasn't been seen for seven years, ever since she fled that day," the Hero of Time said quietly. "When I woke up, I was told by Rauru, the Sage of Light, to free the other five Sages that are trapped in each of the temples here in Hyrule. I've freed three so far. The next one's in Kakariko, and I was on my way there when I came across you two. I suppose it's lucky that I was the one who had found you, and that you didn't end up in the ruins of Castle Town." Raven and Link wanted to ask why that was, but they were almost afraid to when they saw the Hero's expression.

They were nearly to Lon Lon Ranch now, and the only noise was the sound of Epona's hooves. There were no birds or insects; Raven suspected even those kinds of life were killed by Ganondorf. Link was in awe; if _he'd_ had to go through all that, he wasn't sure he could've gotten half as far! Raven felt like he knew their ancestor that little bit more.

Finally they entered the ranch, and Raven and Link immediately perked up. "Is that...singing?" they both asked. The Hero of Time smiled a little and urged Epona to go a little bit faster.

"That's Malon, the daughter of the owner, Talon. I met her seven years ago in Castle Town, before it was destroyed. She's a very sweet girl."

Malon was very pretty, with long, firery-red hair that reached her waist. She wore a white shirt, a belt with the symbol of the Triforce on it, a pink skirt that reached a little above her ankles, and brown boots. A yellow scarf was tied around her neck, clasped with a gold pin in the shape of a monster's head.

She stopped singing when the three of them approached, a smile on her face. "Link! Welcome back! And who's that with you?" The youngest in the group peered around the Hero of Time's back.

Raven took the farm girl's hand and kissed the back of it. "My name is Raven, my lady. And this is..."

Link held out a hand. "My name's... Link. Nice to meet you, Miss Malon!" Malon giggled, blushing a little as she looked at Raven.

"I was hoping Raven could get a horse and tack here, if you're all right with it, Malon," the Hero of Time said, smirking a bit as he saw how enamored the farm girl was with Raven. Malon simply nodded, taking Raven into the inner ring of the farm, where all the horses were grazing.

"Malon seems really nice," Link said. The Hero of Time hummed in agreement, then cast a critical eye over the young boy.

"Your sword, and Raven's, looks good, but you two will probably need shields. And there are some bows that I found in Kakariko that you'll need." At Link's inquisitive look, the older Hero elaborated. "Hyrule is a very dark place now, Link. And if you and Raven intend to help me save the two remaining Sages, you're going to need all the weapons you can get."

Link nodded. His mystery seeds were limited anyway, so he ought to listen to his ancestor.

Raven and Malon came back, the former holding the reins of a gorgeous palomino stallion. Raven swung up into the saddle, smiling. "I named him Ordona. Now then... you said you were heading to Kakariko next?"

The Hero of Time frowned thoughtfully. "Ordona... for some reason, that name sticks in my head... Anyway, yes, Kakariko is the plan. You two need shields, bombs, and bows, and that village is the only place that sells them anymore. And it is also where the next Temple is located."

Raven nodded, nudging Ordona into a gallop as the Hero of Time led the way out. Malon waved good-bye, shouting for them to stop by anytime they needed to.

However, they weren't going out the way they came in. Epona was determinedly heading for the very edge of the ranch, which was covered by a high iron fence. The mare gave a mighty leap, Ordona right behind her, and... both horses sailed through the air before landing safely on one of the dirt paths. Epona reared proudly, kicking her forelegs and neighing triumphantly.

The Hero of Time laughed, stroking Epona's neck. "I don't know why Epona insisted going that way... but perhaps she wanted to show off for Ordona." Link let out the breath he's been holding, loosening his grip on the other man's waist as he did.

They went at a faster pace than before, now that Link was more accustomed to Epona's height, so they made it to the stairs leading to Kakariko in good time. The sun was getting ready to set in the west as they dismounted. It was bad manners to bring horses into a village except in times of danger, so Epona and Ordona would have to wait for them by the stairs.

"All the survivors from Castle Town moved here seven years ago," the Hero of Time was explaining. "This village was built by Impa, Zelda's caretaker and one of the Sheikah tribe." Link thought about his own time's Impa and wondered if being at least part Sheikah was why Impa was so strong.

"Wait," Raven said, stopping. "Does anyone else smell that?"

The Hero of Time's eyes widened. "Smoke!" He rushed up the rest of the stone stairs, followed closely by Raven and Link.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kakariko was burning.

Storm clouds were brewing above the village, and dark smoke curled its way into the sky. Many buildings were on fire, the citizens gathered around the building with the windmill, trying to hurry inside to escape the smoke. The noise and smell assaulted the three all at once, but the Hero of Time ignored everything around him, focusing on the one figure still outside amidst all the fire, smoke, and thunder.

There was a well near the windmill building, and standing in front of said well was a teen around the Hero of Time's age and height. He was wearing a skintight, black and blue bodysuit. Bandages covered his forearms, fingers, chest, and head, while a mask covered the lower half of his face. The figure's hair was golden blond, like the Hero of Time's, and it covered his left eye; the right eye was the color of blood. There was also a symbol emblazoned on his chest: a crimson eye with a teardrop.

"Sheik?" the Hero of Time called, coming to a stop just behind the other teen.

Sheik was glaring down at the well, red eye narrowed. "Get back, Link!"

Without warning, the wooden beam flew off of the well, landing many feet away from the small group. Link turned, wondering what could have caused it, since there wasn't wind or an explosion of any sort. The Hero of Time half-turned, keeping one eye on the youngest and the other on the well. Sheik and Raven kept a close and tense watch on the well itself.

Sheik flinched backward, looking around and reacting to something the other three couldn't see. The teen was picked up, flung around in a circle three times, then thrown through the air. The Sheikah fell flat on his face painfully, sliding down a few stone stairs. The Hero of Time went after Sheik and knelt by his side, checking for injuries. Raven, therefore, was the only one to see a huge mass of shadow crawl out of the dark depths of the well, slithering into the village itself.

"Link! The shadow!" Raven yelled.

The Hero of Time saw at once what Raven was warning him about. The shadow was lazily moving around the village, coming back towards them. He unsheathed the Master Sword, putting the Hylian Shield in front of him while the blade itself was held to the side.

Sheik reached out to the Hero of Time, trying to stop Hyrule's only hope of survival from challenging the monster.

There was a thud, a grunt, then the Hero of Time's yell. A thud as a body hit the ground.

Then... silence.


End file.
